Tu mentira
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: One-shot. "Cuando supe que me habías engañado, mi corazón se detuvo por instantes" POV de Marth, algo emo, slash. Oh, si, y mal sumario, igual, lean si gustan.


**TU MENTIRA**

Cuando supe que me habías engañado, mi corazón se detuvo por instantes.

Recuerdo no poder respirar, recuerdo que mi cuerpo se paralizó antes de empezar a temblar. Recuerdo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recuerdo haber querido gritar y no haber podido. Recuerdo haber dado apenas tres pasos hacia atrás y, después de eso, recuerdo haber despertado en una habitación blanca: Me desmayé.

* * *

—Roy... —mi voz te llamaba.

—Aquí estoy —contestaste con una sonrisa desde al cocina.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —me encontré preguntándote en ese entonces, mientras mis labios temblaban con sólo pensarlo.

Tomaste tu tiempo antes de contestar, mientras pretendías que aún cocinabas. Ninguno dijo nada durante un par de minutos, yo estaba aterrado mientras, tú continuabas como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—No —contestaste simple y llanamente luego de un rato—. No ahora al menos.

Te abrace por la espalda y escondí mi mirada en tu hombro, mientras tú seguías preparando la cena. Yo trataba de mostrarte cuánto de quería, cuánto te necesitaba, cómo añoraba cada momento que pasábamos juntos mientras te abrazaba, mientras besaba su cuello en la forma mas dulce que mis labios podían.

Tú bajaste el fuego de la estufa, te volteaste en mi abrazo de modo que ahora nos encontrábamos frente a frente, sin yo desear romper la cercanía. Me sonreíste con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya y, rompiendo el abrazo, no dijiste más que: "La cena está lista".

Aunque intente negarlo, en ese momento algo dentro de mí lo supo: todo había terminado.

* * *

Está lloviendo.

* * *

—Hice chocolate caliente —dijiste al verme sentado junto a la ventana observando el clima.

No dije nada en ese momento, pero sé que sonreí y, con un gesto, te pedí que te unieras a mí. Y así lo hiciste. Te sentaste a mi lado, o más bien, casi sobre mí, recargando tu cabeza contra mi pecho, acurrucándote en mí, y yo te abrace, sosteniendo con una mano la taza que me ofrecías.

Nos quedamos así, en ese hermética y cálida cercanía cerca de una hora, sin hablar, sólo mirando afuera, acariciándonos, besándonos de vez en cuando, tomando chocolate caliente... todo hasta quedarnos dormidos abrazados.

—Está lloviendo —fue lo único que dijimos en todo ese tiempo.

* * *

—Levántate —me ordena Ike, pero no tengo fuerzas para obedecerlo, o para negarme a hacerlo cuando me toma por el brazo y me obliga a obedecer—. No puedes estar así, tienes que hacer algo.

Respondería, pero no puedo, aun cuando el fuerte agarre de Ike sobre mi brazo me mantiene en pie, aun cuando con su otra mano mueve mi rostro de forma que le vea. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos me cuentan una historia que no se asemeja a la rabia. Ike está preocupado.

Abro la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de ella, así que de inmediato la cierro y, sin darme cuenta, me encuentro en brazos del mercenario... llorando.

* * *

—Te amo —susurré a tu oído mientras te abrazaba y jugaba a dejar un camino de besos por tu cuello y hombro.

—Me haces cosquillas —contestaste entre risitas, moviéndote en mis brazos—. Yo también te amo —contestaste antes de que capturara tus labios con un beso más.

Tus brazos se entrelazaron detrás de mi cuello al tiempo que intensificábamos el beso, mientras abrías tus labios dándome entrada a tu boca, llenando la mía de tu sabor, haciéndome temblar en anticipación, deseando probar todo de ti, como me prometías en tu beso.

—Serás el primero —susurraste a mi oído en tono muy bajo al romper el beso. Y eso fue suficiente para que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, besándote de vuelta de forma mucho más apasionada, mucho más posesiva, necesitada... Yo realmente te amaba.

* * *

Ike me obliga, no es que yo lo quiera.

Tomo las fotos de nosotros que están sobre la chimenea y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras lo hago, Ike tiene que arrebatarla de mis manos prácticamente para lograr que la suelte, mientras la pone en una gran caja de cartón que tiene ya otras cosas tuyas.

—Hay que limpiar —sentencia, cerrando la caja para después mirarme fijamente—. Es lo mejor para ti, tú sabes que él no va a volver.

—No hagas esto —pido abrazándome de la única foto que no ha logrado quitarme... estoy temblando.

—Marth, por favor...

—Por favor, no me lo quites —suplico entre sollozos—, no importa lo que pasó, yo todavía lo amo mucho, por favor... por favor regrésamelo.

—No puedo —contesta cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada.

No puedo mantenerme en pie, mis piernas no tienen más fuerza, nada en mí tiene suficiente fuerza, ni siquiera puedo gritar o contener las lágrima que ahora salen de mis ojos y bañan mis mejillas. Mi pecho duele, todo mi ser duele, siento el alma rota así como el corazón, todo rezago de mí se ha perdido con esa frase y mi voluntad se ve trozada frente a la persona que se encuentra frente a mí tratando de calmarme.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto entre lágrimas ahora que Ike me abraza estando ambos en el suelo, él no me contesta, y yo no puedo dejar de llorar... Me duele, me duele demasiado, más que cualquier otra cosa— ¿por qué?

* * *

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunté mostrándote el cielo estrellado sobre nosotros, mientras nos recostábamos juntos sobre el césped.

—Me encanta —contestaste con un beso—. Gracias.

—Todo por la persona que más quiero —te abracé mas fuerte atrayéndote a mi pecho, mientras te acurrucabas sobre mí como solías hacerlo cuando nos encontrábamos solo—, ¿estás cómodo?

—Si yo pudiera, jamás dejaría este lugar... el lugar que queda cuando estoy junto a ti.

Tú mentiste.

* * *

—Ya basta. Es suficiente, no soporto verte llorar así.

—¡Traelo de vuelta! —grito, y justo después siento los labios de Ike presionarse sobre los míos, haciéndome callar, pero también haciéndome llorar aún más.

Lo empujo, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, lo hago retroceder sólo para golpearlo en la mejilla, dejando una marca. Pero mi cuerpo entero está tan débil que no ha sido suficiente ese golpe para alejarlo de mí, o para hacer romper el agarra en que tiene sobre mi cadera, e intento moverlo, pero termino en el suelo, con él sobre mí sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Grito en frustración, en rabia, en impotencia, ninguna palabra coherente, sólo grito hasta perder el aliento y luego de ello no me queda más de mí que seguir llorando, tratando de sacar el dolor de mi pecho, deseando volver el tiempo atrás y que nada pase, deseando redención y saber que no la obtendré... Y me siento morir lento en su segundo beso, porque yo todavía te quiero, Roy.

—Él ya no está y no importa cuánto llores, él no va volver —asegura en tono serio al romper el beso, justo antes de depositar un tercero, ahora sobre mi cuello.

—Te odio... —susurro, pronosticando el final.

Si tuviera más fuerzas lo quitaría, si no me sintiera tan roto por dentro, tan incompleto, si tú estuvieras conmigo, lo quitaría... Pero tú no estás, ya no tengo fuerza para ello, me siento vacío, me siento incompleto, me siento impotente y deseo matarlo y luego morir. Cómo quisiera que regresaras a mí.

* * *

Te fuiste a Pherae, te llamaron porque habían iniciado una guerra y juraban que te necesitaban. Te pedí que no fueras, pero me ignoraste, aún cuando una noche antes apenas, durante la cena, habías dicho que no me dejarías...

—Es mi gente la que está muriendo —dijiste al salir por la puerta y no pude sino sentir la desesperación sobrecogerme—. No te preocupes, volveré.

Algo en mí lo sabía, después de que pasaras la puerta, no volvería a verte.

* * *

—Suéltame —exijo a Ike sin que a éste realmente le importe.

Sus besos, sus caricias... las odio.

Por más que intento liberarme, él es más fuerte que yo, y me siento sin oportunidad alguna bajo su peso. Pudiera haberlo quitado de sobre mí si no fuera porque mi cuerpo está débil de no comer, de pasar las noches sin dormir esperándote.

Rezo porque aparezcas y acabes con ésta tortura, que lo mates a él y, si es lo que quieres, luego me mates también, que al fin la muerte es menos dura que extrañarte, que tener que soportar tu lejanía.

Pero sé que no aparecerás tras la puerta, sé no hay ni habrá manera, pero sigo mirándola, expectante, y ya ni siquiera Ike o lo que hace tiene tanto mi interés como esa pieza de madera, y mi corazón se acelera torpemente ilusionado con que en cualquier momento puedas entrar y acabar con éste dolor, con la pesadilla de tu espera. Y mis labios musitan tu nombre como siempre lo hacían mientras te esperaba en noches frías, interminables...

"¡Quiero que regrese!" Grita todo mi ser... quiero que regreses.

La puerta se abre y mi corazón se detiene por instantes, pero al estar sobre el suelo no puedo ver más allá, mi cuerpo está paralizado, todo mi ser lo está como lo está mi pensamiento. Sólo una cosa en mí sigue su camino ahora y son las falsas esperanzas.

¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú quien ha venido a rescatarme? Por favor déjame verte una vez más.

Pero no eres tú, y los pocos trozos de mi corazón que quedaban se vuelven escarcha al ver a Link y ver a Pit. Link sobre Ike, demostrándole en cada uno de sus golpes toda la ira que ha crecido dentro de él... no va a perdonarlo.

Y Pit, Pit tratando de poner algo de sentido en mí, haciéndome levantarme y mirarlo. Veo sus labios moverse y creo que pregunta algo similar a que si estoy bien, pero no puedo entenderlo, no puedo escucharlo, no puedo moverme...

—¿Por qué...? —cuestiono como en automático.

—¿"Por qué" qué? —retorna con el tono más suave que puede.

—¿Por qué Roy nunca volvió? —Pit se queda callado, su expresión en shock antes de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Marth...

—¿Por qué si prometió volver?

—Marth... Tú sabes que Roy murió.

—Entonces me mintió —termino por decir ante la realización de lo dicho por el ángel.

Mi corazón se detiene y siento como si no pudiera respirar.

Me engañaste, Roy, me engañaste porque, por momentos, yo realmente creí que volvías.

Timblo y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y no puedo ni gritar.

Pero eso no pasará... no vas a volver...

Retrocedo apenas 3 pasos para romper contacto con Pit, que me recuerda tanto a ti.

Me engañaste...

Siento como las fuerzas me avandonan por completo...

Dejaste sobre mí el peso de tu mentira.

Por alguna razón, todo ahora es blanco... Me desmayé.

* * *

_**Y.... este es el resultado de un momento emo, no tan emo.**_

_**En realidad no se porque escribí esto, supongo que era algo que tenía que sacar de mi sistema, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, criticas, sugerencias, ideas, etc. **_

_**Como siempre, muuuuchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
